AJ Styles
AJ Styles is a wrestler currently competing on the Smackdown brand in the Firelight Universe Mode. Universe Mode Career First ever WWE Champion & Various feuds AJ Styles was announced as the first ever WWE Champion and he imminently entered a feud with Chris Jericho. The feud started after Jericho defeated Samoa Joe in a No1 Contenders Match at Smackdown #1. They had their WWE Championship match at Backlash with AJ Styles successfully retaining the WWE Championship. After Backlash, AJ Styles entered a feud with Kevin Owens which started on the Smackdown after Judgement Day when Kevin Owens attacked Styles after Styles defeated Baron Corbin and the attack ended with Owens Powerbombing Styles onto the apron. They had their WWE Championship match at Judgement Day in a Tables Match. Once again AJ Styles was able to successfully retain the WWE Championship. The feud between AJ Styles and Kevin Owens continued and became much more personal, to the point where their match at Money in the Bank was made to be contested inide of a Steel Cage. Unlike at Judgement Day, AJ Styles wasn’t successful in defeating Kevin Owens as Owens pinned Styles following the Pop-Up Powerbomb, AJ Styles reign with the WWE Championship came to an end and due to the stipulation, AJ Styles couldn’t compete for the WWE Championship again until Kevin Owens loses the championship. Feud with Dean Ambrose After Money in the Bank, AJ Styles started a rivalry with Dean Ambrose, they had their first match against each other at Battleground where AJ Styles successfully defeated Ambrose after hitting Ambrose with the Phenomenal Forearm. On Smackdown the following week, AJ Styles and Dean Ambrose had their rematch but this time, Dean Ambrose defeated AJ Styles after Ambrose hit Styles with the Dirty Deeds. In a fit of anger and rage, AJ Styles did a vicious assault on Ambrose after the match. Both Styles and Ambrose had their rubber match at Summerslam in a Last Man Standing match. AJ Styles won the Last Man Standing match to end the feud. Championship Pursuits AJ Styles became the No1 Contender to face Cesaro for the Intercontinental Championship at Halloween Havoc. At Halloween Havoc, AJ Styles failed to become the first wrestler to have held the WWE Championship and Intercontinental Championship as he lost to Cesaro following the Neutralizer. After Royal Rumble, AJ Styles defeated Hideo Itami in a qualifying match to qualify for the Elimination Chamber match for the WWE Championship. Even though AJ Styles eliminated his former rival Dean Ambrose and made it to the final two participants before being pinned and eliminated by Shinsuke Nakamura. After Elimination Chamber, AJ Styles once again set his sights on the Intercontinental Championship when he became one of the six participants to compete for the Intercontinental Championship in a ladder match at Wrestlemania. Once again AJ Styles failed to win the Intercontinental Championship (The match ended up being won by Chris Jericho). Feud with Rusev After Wrestlemania, AJ Styles entered a feud with Rusev (Who had recently moved to Smackdown in the draft). They faced off against each other for the first time at Backlash. AJ Styles was successful when he pinned Rusev following a Roll-Up. The feud continued into Judgement Day, but because the feud had become more intense, Shane McMahon announced that the winner of the Styles vs Rusev match would earn a future Intercontinental Championship. But unlike at Backlash, AJ Styles ended up losing to Rusev after Styles submitted to the Accolade. Feud with Daniel Bryan At Battleground, AJ Styles won a Fatal 4 Way match (Which also featured Seth Rollins, John Cena & Shinsuke Nakamura). To become the No1 Contender for the WWE Championship. Styles won the match after he pinned Seth Rollins following the Phenomenal Forearm. AJ Styles had his match against Daniel Bryan at Summerslam, but AJ Styles was unsuccessful in becoming a Two Time WWE Champion as he lost to Daniel Bryan after Bryan hit Styles with the Running Knee. Championships & Accomplishments WWE Champion - Three Times Royal Rumble Winner - One Time Category:Money in the Bank participants Category:WWE Championship holders